Not dead
by Tray D. Sheila
Summary: Ace first thought he was dead. How could those two else be here at his side? Read about how Ace and Luffy meets their siblings they thought they once lost to death.
1. Chapter 1

The beeping was the first thing his mind registered. Sounds of different machines beeping and then he heard small noises, telling him that he wasn't alone. His mind slowly lifted from the dark and when it cleared, he felt the pain and his back ached like hell. However, his whole body felt drained from energy, like when he was cuffed with those damn Kairoseki. It was not a pleasant feeling at all. Slowly he opened his eyes, only to be met with dim light. He tried to sit up, but his whole boy refused to follow his order.

He heard a chair fall onto the floor and then he saw a man leaning over him, but everything was still a blur and he had to blink a few times, before he could see clearly. The first thing he noticed was very worried eyes, but there was also relief to see in them. It was kind of a shock to him, since he rarely saw any emotions in those crystal blue eyes.

"Marco.." he croaked and then he heard how two others were moving.

"It's fine Ace. You will be fine, yoi," Marco said and gazed at the end of his bed.

Ace couldn't see, but feel the presence of two people there. He tried once more to sit, but this time, Marco held him back, shaking his head as to tell Ace not to move. He sighed and did what Marco in silent told him.

"Who's there?" he asked.

"The two people who saved you, by letting all, but Oyaji, think you died, yoi," Marco said and he looked distressed.

"What? How?" Ace asked.

"The woman has eating the Illusion Illusion Devil's Fruit. She created an illusion where Akainu pierced you with his fist. The truth is that he only burnt your back, while they used their pipes to stop the attack, yoi," said Marco.

"Pipes? Did they use pipes? Who are you?" Ace asked.

"If we told you, you wouldn't believe us, brother," the woman's voice said softly.

Ace's eyes widened. No this could not be. There was no way _she_ was here and alive. Was this a dream? Had he died? Had all died? But if she was here, then the other must be ... Ace started to hyperventilate at the thought, his heart rate increased and Marco looked nervous, as the doctor came in, checking Ace.

"You need to calm down, Ace," the doctor spoke.

"He can't. Not now, anyway," the woman spoke and went into the sight of Ace, her face showing him a soft and sad smile.

"Ann ... But you are suppose to be dead. Dogra saw the ship you two were on explode," Ace said.

"We know. He told us, as we visited them a few months ago. I'm so sorry," she said.

"Sabo?" Ace tried to get up again.

"I'm here brother. Just calm down and get some rest," he said.

"Luffy?" Ace looked at Ann.

"He's with Trafalgar Law. I'm sure he'll be fine. Our brother always bounce back," she said.

Ace nodded and sighed. "You know, I might beat the two of you when I get better," he said.

Ann smiled. "If you can beat us. Don't worry, we won't leave right away. Shanks and Marco won't let us anyway," she said slight annoyed.

"You haven't told them who you are, right?" Ace asked and Ann shook her head. "Then I understand why. Just tell them, but don't leave until I'm healed," he said.

"We'll stay until you can walk around," Sabo said.

* * *

Sabo and Ann sat in the room of Shanks. After Ace had woke up, the captain had no trouble of getting them to his room. Now he and Marco looked at the two. Sabo with his blonde hair and scar over his left eye and Ann with her red-orange hair, freckles on her cheeks and a scar on her left cheek.

"So you know Ace," Shanks stated.

"He's our brother, just like Luffy. So we both want to thank you, Shanks, for saving our precious little brother back then," said Sabo politely.

Shanks smiled and waved his hand, as if to say it was nothing. And for him it was nothing. Saving Luffy was something he never would regret. And it warmed him to know that Luffy hadn't been left alone after he left Dawn Island. He had two brothers and a sister to look out for him. However, Shanks was curious to know more about them.

"Ace never talked about you, yoi," said Marco.

"You heard what he said. He and Luffy thought we died 10 years ago. As we were fleeing from our prison, we set sail. Unfortunately we ran into the ship of a Celestial Dragon. Having raised a Jolly Roger and daring to sail close to his ship, the Celestial Dragon were offended and shot at us. Our small ship blew up and we almost drowned. However, we were saved and have been living incognito ever since," said Ann.

"I see. That must have been hard on you too. Leaving your brothers behind," said Shanks.

"It was, but we knew they had each other. It was too risky for Ann and me to return home. My father would have found out and then ... I don't know what would had happen, but it wouldn't have been pretty," said Sabo.

"So to protect yourselves and your brothers, you stayed away, hoping to meet them once they had set sail, yoi," said Marco.

"Yes. We did try to meet with Ace, but we never got a chance or the time. Our job took a lot of our time and when we had time, we had no idea where he was," said Ann.

Marco and Shanks nodded. That made sense to them and they kind of felt sorry for the two. They could see how much they cared for Ace and Luffy, the pain and guilt was clearly to be seen in their eyes. It must really have been a hard decision to leave Ace and Luffy behind, even risking that they thought they were dead. They were grateful that the two was alive, because Ace would have been dead if they hadn't been interfering.

"So a thanks for saving Ace is not necessary, I guess. You would have done so no matter what, yoi," Marco said and gazed at them.

"Yes. We will do anything for Ace and Luffy. Tough Dragon would not be pleased that we went to the war, even though we wasn't seen. However, there is one thing that will always comes first. Our brothers," said Sabo.

"That is also a reason why Sabo and I work together. We will never leave each other alone. Thus we trust our nakama, we still have a deep connection through the bond and wows we made as children," said Ann.

"I understand. Family is a strong bond, yoi," said Marco.

Ann and Sabo smiled softly. It had warmed their hearts to see how deeply Luffy loved Ace and how much Ace was loved by his crew. And also how much Ace loved his crew and Luffy. His words was forever in their hearts and they felt great pride. Luffy and the Whitebeard pirates had showed Ace what he longed for. That it was good that he was born. Now Ace had peace in his heart and mind. Well, until he started to blame himself for the death of Whitebeard that is. But he would get through it. Sabo and Ann was sure of it.

* * *

Sabo was fast asleep, after not having slept for three days. Ann couldn't sleep, though she was tired and haven't slept either. Her mind was just still filled with thoughts, her heart filled with worries and other emotions, which kept her awake. So she stood on deck, admiring the moon and the sunrise. On deck some pirates were sleeping, some being on watch. Sabo and her had gotten a room near the infirmary, but they had been in the infirmary since they brought Ace on board, so she just wanted some air first.

"You should be sleeping by now," Shanks said and came to her.

"I just can't. I can't forget why they wanted Ace to die," she said sadly.

Shanks sighed. "As a revolutionary you should know that is how they sees the world."

"I know, but to actually hear it from the lips of a man, who actually should protect the innocent ... I just wanted to scream," she said.

"You care that much about him? Well, you are sworn siblings, so I understand," Shanks said.

"It's not just that," she said and looked around, before lowering her voice to a whisper Shanks barely could hear. "Ace is not just a brother of a wow we made. I am his twin sister."

Shocked, Shanks stared at her. She looked back at the sea, letting him gain control over his feelings. Unlike Ace, she never hated her father, nor did she like him. In fact she had no meaning of him or feelings for him. He was just a man of words to her. But she knew that Shanks had been on Roger's ship and this was why she told him. Because she felt he had the right to know that his captain not just had a son, but also a daughter.

"Thanks," was the response she got from Shanks, before he left her.

She smiled and went to her temporary room. It was all she needed to calm down. She knew that Shanks would never tell anyone and that he was grateful to know that his captain's name would live on, even if Ace had died. With the thought of have giving Shanks some hope and happiness, she fell asleep, tired of all the emotions and from staying awake for three days in a row.

* * *

 **This won't be a too long story and I won't go into too much detail with their childhood. I'll leave that to your imagination. However, there will be at least two, maybe three more chapters. Ann and Sabo will meet Luffy and Luffy will meet Ace again. I'm working on that.**

 **Also there will be no romance, only love between siblings and nakama.**

 **Please leave a review and let me hear your thoughts.**

 **Oh and if you see some fatal grammar issues, please let me know, so I can change it/them. English isn't my native language, so I would appreciate it, if you would help me out with the worse grammar failures.**


	2. Chapter 2

Sabo and Ann actually slept the whole day and first woke up 36 hours later. It was Ann who woke up first. She was waken up to the growl of Sabo's stomach and she chuckled, but then her stomach protested too. Well, it was about time to get up anyway and Ace was probably starting to get nervous.

"Up and rise, pretty boy," Ann poked Sabo's face.

He turned and mumbled something about beating Luffy for taking all the food. Ann couldn't help but smile and chuckle. Sabo always had been thinking of Luffy and Ace since they had been forced to leave. Even in his dreams. However, that didn't help on his stomach, so she poked him, until he woke up. He grinned to her and stretched his body.

"Morning sis. Slept well?" he asked.

"Pretty much. Let's find that annoying captain and grab something to eat," she grinned.

"Oh Shanks is annoying?" Sabo grinned to her.

"Nah I'm joking," she said as they walked through the halls.

"What joke does you tell?"

She turned around and grinned at Shanks. "That I find you annoying," she said.

He grinned brightly. "Oh that kind of joke. It's not the first time I hear it."

"I guessed so," she said.

At that moment the two stomach growled in protest and Shanks grinned.

"Follow me. We've just been waiting for the two of you to wake up," Shanks said.

Ann grinned and then put her arm in his, making the older chuckle. Sabo followed them, shaking his head lightly. Ann was just being her silly self, something he rarely saw when they were off the base. He liked to see her like this and he knew it was because they were with Shanks, Luffy's idol. She knew she was safe and that they wouldn't harm her in any way. Even if she hand't saved Ace, they would be safe, to the fact they were Luffy's siblings.

"Smells good," Sabo commented, as they entered the mess hall.

"Ann. Sabo. Look I'm all fine," Ace said, but then got a fit.

Sabo rolled his eyes. "Fine my ass."

Ann chuckled and then sat at the table, Shanks to her left and Sabo to her right. Though she over the years had gotten some manners, she still ate as if someone would steal her food if she didn't eat fast enough. As Shanks was about to comment on it, Ace woke up and continued eating, now actually trying to steal from Ann and Sabo, who avoided it as if was a normal day. Marco and Izo stared fascinated at the trio, who didn't seem see anything but the food in front of them.

"Oi Ace, one more time and I swear, your fire won't help you," said Ann in a cold voice.

"But Ann, I'm wounded," Ace whined.

"It didn't help you when you were a child and it won't help you now," she said.

Ace pouted, which made Shanks and Izo spit out their drinks and laughed. He looked absolute adorable and like a child. Ace glared at them, while Sabo just shook his head, before he started to laugh, taking Ace off guard.

"I can't believe it. We act as if we haven't been apart for a decade," he said, as he calmed down.

Ann tilted her head. "Bad habits?"

Sabo shrugged. "Who knows? So Ace, how are you truly?"

"I feel like hell and just coming in here was a huge problem," he said, looking at Ann.

"Now that's new," Izo commented.

"What?" Ann asked.

"Ace not lying and trying to show off," he said.

"He wouldn't dare do so in front of Ann. Even without her DF she is a scary woman," said Sabo.

"You're scared of your sister?" Izo raised an eyebrow at Ace.

"Hell yes. She was the only one of us ever to hit Jiji. He even got a bump from that," said Ace.

"With Jiji, you mean Garp, yoi?" Marco asked and Ace nodded.

All eyes went to Ann, who were now drinking her tea. She looked at them with innocent eyes, as if to say she had no idea what Ace was talking about, but beneath that, they could see her remember and she was proud and enjoying that memory. It made them shudder, thinking about how a 10 year old girl could give the great marine hero a bump.

"It was just my Haki awakening. He didn't see it coming," she shrugged.

"At the age of 10?" Shanks looked at her.

She shrugged again. "Well, it was just before all the bad stuff, so he didn't get the chance to train me properly in understanding and using it. Ironically his son got to do it."

"Still, Haki normally doesn't awaken at the age of 10," said Izo.

"Who said I was normal?" Ann retorted.

Ace laughed, while Sabo smirked. She got them there. Marco and Izo stared at her, while Shanks was smiling softly, as if he knew something. Ace noticed this and looked at Ann.

"You didn't?" he said to her.

"Huh?" Ann looked at him.

"You didn't tell him?" Ace said.

"Tell who what?" she asked.

"Shanks, _it_ ," he said.

"Oh that. Yes I did," she said.

Izo, Marco and Benn looked confused, but Shanks and Sabo knew what the two were talking about. Ace frowned slightly and looked at Shanks, wondering what the man would do with that kind of information, before another thought popped into his mind and his eyes darted back to Ann.

"How many knows?" he asked.

"You, Dadan, Makino, Sabo, Luffy, Jiji and Shanks," she said.

"You didn't tell anyone else?" he asked.

"No. Ace I don't know who Jiji told, so I can't be sure that no one else besides the 8 of us knows," she said.

"I hope the old man is smart enough not to tell about you too. I don't want you to go through the same hell as I," he said.

"Just hold. What the hell are you talking about?" Izo asked, hating not to know.

"Nothing of your concern, commander. Ace, don't think about it. I'm fine," said Ann.

Sabo snorted. "As fine as a woman with your past can be," he commented, making Ann smile sweetly.

"Somehow I don't want to know now," Izo said, feeling slight uncomfortable all of sudden.

* * *

Time went by. Ace got better, though it still hurt him to walk long distances. So he got help when he wanted to be on deck. Ann and Sabo kept him company, agreeing that they would leave when they, heard from Luffy. All three was really nervous, since Luffy hadn't been looking well, but they were confident that he would be alright.

"It has been almost two weeks," Ace sighed.

Ann rolled her eyes. "Ace, calm down. We'll hear from him soon," she said.

He bit his lips and sighed again. From all three of them, he was the least patience one, followed by Sabo, who also looked uneasy. Ann shook her head and gazed around. The Red-Hair pirates also looked uneasy. She felt warm around her heart, seeing how much the pirates cared about her brother. Sure they knew him before she got to know him, but they had sworn to be siblings forever and always.

"Luffy is a fighter. He always has been," Shanks said softly.

She nodded. "We know that, but he is still our little brother. You always protect the youngest," she said.

Shanks smiled. "So who is the oldest?"

"I am. By four minutes," she said.

Shanks nodded. "You are more like your father than he is. Calm, collected and protective."

She smiled.

"Hey sis. Any news?" Sabo asked.

"Not yet, but there's the new goose," she said and waved the goose down.

She paid it and took the newspaper. As she folded it, she let out a cry of joy. There on the front side was a picture of Luffy, standing at Marineford, hat to his chest and his eyes closed. He looked really beaten up, but he was alive. Somewhere deep in her heart, she had feared he had died of his injuries or because he had giving up living, because of the fake death of Ace. She had felt guilty for making the whole world, besides Whitebeard and Sabo, believe that Ace was death, but at that time she thought it was the best way to save Ace.

"Look, it's Luffy on the front page. He seems fine," she said.

At her words, pirates crowded around her, Sabo and Ace next to her.

"Come on, what does it say?" Ace asked.

She frowned slightly. "I guess it's a hidden message or his nakama. The Dark King and Jinbe was with him, protecting him. I wonder what that is about ..."

"Ray-sama?" Shanks looked at her.

She nodded and he was lost in thoughts. What was Rayleigh doing with Luffy and Jinbe? However, he couldn't get peace to think, as the Whitebeard pirates all cried out in joy, after hearing that Jinbe was alright.

"I guess, we'll seek out Jinbe to find out what this is about, yoi," Marco said.

"We have to. He knows something about Luffy," Ace said.

"Well, now we know he is fine. Ace I have a request for you. Until the Straw Hats are sailing again, I want you to stay in the shadows and train your Haki. I guess the message from Luffy is that he wants his nakama to train for a while. It would be for the best, if you stayed dead until they are back in action. You don't want to disturb their training, would you? Besides, you could use some time to heal and then training. When Luffy is back, we'll meet again as soon as possible. I want to be there, when you and Luffy meets," Ann said.

"How dare you tell Ace what to do," some Whitebeard pirates snarled.

Ace lifted his hand, to shut them off. "It's a deal, Ann."

"EH?" the Whitebeard pirates and even the commanders said, confused by Ace's actions.

"However, you will promise me to be there, right? Both of you," Ace said.

"Of course. Ann and I never parts. We are always together, whenever we leave the base, even just for a walk. Dragon knows that there is one thing we treasure more than our course and that we will forget our title and everything for that treasure. The bond we share is the greatest treasure we have and that we will protect with our lives. So here. Call if you need us," Sabo said and handed Ace his personal Den Den Mushi.

"Our wow we made back then is what keeps us alive. We will not let you or Luffy down. We will be there," Ann said.

Ace hugged them and ignored the pain in his back. It was a miracle that he got to live and meet his beloved sister and brother again. Two people he thought was dead. And thanks to Ann, he didn't blame himself for the death of Whitebeard. Luffy was his light, Ann his pillar and Sabo his conscience. They were only complete with each other and he trusted them with all he had and was.

"Take care," he mumbled.

"You too," both mumbled back.

With that he let go of them. Ann gave Shanks the newspaper and with a nod, she and Sabo left the ship together, saying they would hunt them down if anything would happened to Ace while he was hiding. Marco smirked and knew that the two was strong and dangerous enemies to have, but as long as Ace was safe and sound, they were great allies, despite being revolutionaries. Sabo's words about their treasure was burnt into his mind and he knew that the young man had spoken the truth and was sincere. The bond of siblings was their treasure and he could see it in the eyes of Ace, that he thought and felt the same.

* * *

 **So what do you think? I've been rewriting this chapter over and over again, until I was somewhat satisfied. I got Ace's reaction to the fact that Sabo and his twin sister was still alive in the first chapter. This chapter was more about some of his thoughts and how they would react to the news of Luffy, even waiting for the news.**

 ** _Facts:_ Ace is four minutes younger than Ann, so she is the oldest. Unlike Ace, she is using her brain when fighting. She is intelligent, since she and Sabo has been living with Dragon and being with those two, shaped her to use more of her brain, instead of just instincts like Ace and Luffy does. Still she is a D. and she has many dark shapes to her personality, which I wanted to introduce you to, by showing that Ace actually fears her a little and have a deep respect for her, even though they haven't seen each other for a decade.**

 **This FF however, is just about her, Sabo and Ace not being dead and how they meet.**

 **Next chapter is about Luffy meeting Ann and Ace alive. We know how he finds out about Sabo and since I wrote that Ann and Sabo always are together, then yes, she is on Dressrosa. Therefor the next chapter will be about Dressrosa and I will have to change some things from the manga, so Ann can be in it ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

Ann sighed, as she walked through the halls of the Colosseum on Dressrosa. Sabo and Koala had vanished somewhere, as soon as they had closed the entrance. She had not failed to see the last person to sign up for the competition. _Lucy_. Why did Doflamingo have to steal Ace's hat, dagger and lie about having the Mera Mera no Mi? Ace had called Sabo and told that it must be a trap for Luffy and that he, Izo and Vista was headed towards Dressrosa. It seemed it might become a family reunion after all.

Also it was a great opportunity for Ace to shake the world, being alive. She smirked at the thought of the faces of the marines, especially Garp and Akainu. Though she did feel bad for letting Makino, Dadan and Woop Slap get the news like this, but she and Sabo had no mission in East Blue over the two years, where Luffy had been hiding and training. So they had no opportunity to tell them, without the news getting out to someone who shouldn't know.

It was kind of twisted that fate brought them all to Dressrosa. What was it with that? Sabo and her had a mission here along with Hack and Koala. This morning she had read about Doflamingo leaving his position as Shichibukai, the alliance between the Heart Pirates and the Straw Hat Pirates. It had been disturbing to read. What was Doflamingo and Law up to? She was normally smart, but this was over her head. Suddenly she saw the Cyborg of the Straw Hats. Maybe he could give her some answers.

"Wow. Impressive body," she said to the cyborg.

"Eh?" Franky looked at her, as she looked at him with awe.

One of the things she was good at was to act. Playing innocent, interested in things she didn't care about and play stronger than she was. It wasn't that hard, if you knew the basics and who you stood in front of. Since Luffy set sail, she had read about them every day an as Nico Robin had come to their base and been there for the two years of training, Ann had acquired a lot of info about the crew. It was easy to get,as she had told about Luffy and Ace and how they had met him.

"I mean, you're a cyborg, right? Who made you?" she asked, beaming at him.

"I made this body myself. The last two years I've been working on making it more effective, stronger and better. It's almost perfect," said Franky.

"It's really great work. It must have taken a lot of work, but what's more important is the imagination. If you can't imagine how it looks like, then you can't built it. You are very creative. Reminds me of my brother when he was learning how to fight with his Devil's Fruit power. Useless until he gained control over it. He was really imaginative and he is a genii when it comes to fighting," she said.

"Your brother sounds awesome. Just like our captain," said Franky and posed.

She had him. He was listening to her. How easy, yet it would have been a lot more easy if Robin was here. She would just tell them what they wanted to know. Then Ann didn't have to play this game and role. Really the cyborg was full of himself and living among kids and teens didn't help on growing up. Sure, she was honest as she complimented him on his imagination. She knew how important that was.

"He is awesome and I miss him a lot. The last time I saw him, I was kidnapped. However, I got free and then I went missing. He probably thinks I'm dead," she said sadly.

"Harsh. So who is he?" asked Franky, curious to know.

She smiled. "Monkey D. Luffy, the next Pirate King. However, I do wonder what he is up to now. Knowing him he probably did something on a whim. Wouldn't be the first or last time. He's crazy enough to change this country," she said.

Franky eyed her and she felt he was on guard again. Not bad. It seemed they had learnt something over the past two years. However, she had more cards up in her sleeves. She just needed to play them correctly and he would tell her what she wanted to know.

"I never heard he had a sister," said Franky.

She shrugged. "We never really talked about the past and if he thinks I'm dead, then he might not want to remember," she said.

It made sense to Franky. After all Luffy had not talked about Ace once before they came here. Franky could understand why Luffy wouldn't want to talk about someone who he thought was dead. Actually from what he had heard from Nami, they had no idea that he had a brother, before they met Ace on Alabasta. So why should Luffy talk about his sister?

"Sounds plausible. Would you tell him not to do what he is up to?" Franky asked.

"Hell no. I'm not stupid enough to do so. Though I would not want him to do something crazy, I do know he would never listen to me or anyone, once he has made up his mind," she said and Franky nodded.

He gazed around and she knew she had him. It was a piece of cake and soon she would be helping them, even though it wasn't their mission. However, Sabo and her had made a wow and they would let nothing harm their treasure. Nothing. Besides, Ace was either on his way or here already. He would interfere with Luffy's plans and if she didn't know them, she couldn't prevent him from doing something stupid.

"You really know Luffy, eh? Well, we are here to destroy the Smile Factory," Franky said.

"I see. Not why I'm here. Now he's here, I'm here to protect Luffy first and to gather information about illegal weapon transport," she said.

"Protect Luffy? That's our job as nakama," said Franky.

"And my job as sister," she said.

"So where were you two years ago?" Franky asked.

She smirked. "Using my DF powers to protect Luffy. Now excuse me, Franky. I have a brother to find and it's not Luffy," she said and left, before Franky could say more.

Around the corner, Ann opened her eyes. Using her power like this was risky, but it had paid of. So they were here to destroy the Smile Factory. That meant that Kaidou was their first target. She shook her head. Luffy would probably change the plans that Trafalgar Law had made. There was no chance that Luffy would stick to a plan, not even when hell freezes over. He acted on instincts and it was what made her fear for him all the time, even if he was strong and had been training with the Dark King himself.

* * *

"Sabo. Luffy's here and he is competing," said Ann, as she met up with her brother.

"What? He walks into a trap," said Sabo and shook his head.

"What are they doing here anyway? I don't think they just showed up," said Koala.

"No. They are here to destroy the Smile Factory. I had a little chat with Franky," Ann said.

"Well, Ann you know what that means," Sabo smirked.

"Our plans has changed. What do you suggest?" she asked.

"I'll stay here, helping Luffy here. You find our dearest hot tempered brother and make sure he doesn't reveal himself to soon. You will know when the time is right," said Sabo.

"Yup. Sorry, Koala, but you understand, right?" Ann looked at her friend.

"I do. Your greatest treasure must be protected. Just go and keep in contact," she said.

Ann smiled and then left to find Ace, Izo and Vista. She looked forward to see Ace again and see how strong he had become. Two years was a long time and she had gotten stronger and her powers had grown too. Maybe they should gather before Luffy became King, just to see how strong they had become. Fighting like they did when they were children. She was sure that Luffy could launch a hit now. He had progressed a lot.

In her thoughts, Ann left the Colosseum without having trouble. After all she was not a revolutionary for her looks and acting. She did notice how marines had gathered outside the Colosseum, probably to catch the wanted men who compete in the Games. It could be easy prey, if they would come out, which Ann doubted, though she couldn't tell why. It was just a feeling that something was odd here. And it had something to do with those living toys and the reign of Doflamingo.

* * *

 **I actually planned on skipping the beginning of Dressrosa Arc, but as I thought about it, I had to write how Ann knows about Luffy's plans. Or else it wouldn't make much sense to you. However, I will skip a lot of what happens with the Straw Hats. This story is mostly about Luffy meeting Ann and Ace. We know how he meets Sabo and so I won't write about that.**

 **Next chapter will contain spoilers for those of you that don't read the manga, but only watch the anime. I will warn you at the beginning.**

 **It's weird how some plans can change. I had thought this would only be a three-chapter story and now look. I'm not finished yet. Let's see if I can end it in the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning. Contains spoilers for those who don't read the manga. End of Dressrosa arc.**

* * *

Ace stared at the shrinking birdcage. He didn't like it one bit.

"Seems Doflamingo fears Luffy," Ace said and looked at Ann, Izo and Vista.

"I doubt that's the reason," Vista said.

"It's probably because he has lost everything and he doesn't want any witnesses," Ann said.

"How can we stop it?" Izo asked, looking at the people who in fear hurried towards the center of the birdcage.

"Beating Doffy," Ann said.

"Ace, Ann, you go and protect your brother. Izo, we should try and help the poor citizens and figure out to stop this shrinking or at least make it slower," Vista said.

Izo nodded. Ann gazed at Ace and soon the twins ran towards the battlefield. As they came close, they saw Sabo there already. Luffy was really badly wounded and running? Ace stopped up, listening to the announcer. What was going on? He gazed at Ann, who now stood in front of Doflamingo, an evil and sadistic smile on her face, sending chills down his spine.

"So you're the bad guy my brother has his eyes on now," she smirked.

Doflamingo stopped. "And you are?"

"Ann. Grew up with Luffy for almost a year. It was the best time of my life," she said.

"And now you are here to prevent me from taking his life?" Doflamingo laughed dryly.

"Yep. Wanna see what a girl can do?" she asked.

He laughed and then attacked. She dodged him easily and countered him. He used his Devil's Fruit powers, but Ann was ahead of him. She had already activated her ability and was now watching from the sideline. Sabo and Ace shook their heads at her.

"That's evil, you know," Ace said.

She shrugged. "We just need to stall him. Besides, I just got my nails done yesterday," she said.

He chuckled, while Sabo shook his head. And this was his sister? She had changed a lot. Something had changed her and he wasn't sure he liked it. He had noticed it after the war, but had been too busy to actual paying attention. He hoped Luffy would help her, as he once did.

It didn't take Doflamingo too long to see through her technique. His eyes darted to her and she grinned brightly and with a lust of battle. His face was shocked as he saw Ace standing next to her, then anger as he saw Sabo on the other side. Ann was smirking, her face as sadistic as Doflamingo's.

"So Fire Fist survived. And all thanks to you, Ann. You saved him with your Devil's Fruit. I thought something was fishy back then," he said.

She grinned brightly. "Shall we continue? I can so more than just fool around with your eyes, ears and thoughts," she said.

He attacked her as soon as she had talked. Ace and Sabo readied themselves, but Ann countered Doflamingo's attack by attacking herself. Their Haki clashed and first now did Doflamingo understand that Ann was more than just her Devil's Fruit. However, it didn't mean that he was scared. On the contrary he was pissed. She had fooled him with her powers, just to avoid fighting him. Now all he wanted was to fight her.

She kept Ace and Sabo out of the fight, just until Luffy was ready. As her brother came back, she smirked and let him take care of Doflamingo, who now was beyond pissed and weaker. With one last attack, Luffy managed to knock out Doflamingo and with the help of Law, he landed safely on the ground.

-x-

Luffy woke up on a bed in a small hut. Around him was Usopp, Robin, Franky, Zoro, Law, Bellamy, Kyros, Ace, Izo, Thatch, Vista, Sabo and Ann. He looked at his siblings, confused. Was he dreaming?

"Hey there, Lu. You were amazing do you know that? I'm so proud of you," Ann said softly.

"Ann? Ace? Sabo? Am I dreaming?" Luffy croaked.

"No Luffy. We are all three pretty much alive. Sorry for letting you think we were dead," Ace said.

"It's my fault, Lu. I told Sabo that it was better we let you think we were dead and I faked the death of Ace. The only person that knew Ace was not being pierced by Akainu was Whitebeard. I let him see the truth. I talked Ace into hiding until you came back, not to disturb your training or the training of your crew. I'm so sorry, but to see how strong you are now ... It is worth your hate," Ann said.

Luffy just stared at her, but then pulled her close. "I don't hate you, Ann. How could I? You made sure I got my family back. Sure it could have been done sooner, but fuck that. You are here now," he sobbed.

Ann patted his back. "I'm so happy to hear that. Now what do you want?" she asked.

He let go of her, put on his hat and stared into her eyes. "I want to be the King of Pirates."

"And I'm sure you'll become it. When time comes, Sabo and I will stand by your side once more, fighting for the right to live and to protect you. Because that fight will come," Ann said.

"And we'll be there too. Marco told me that he wants to meet you soon, Luffy," Ace said.

Luffy nodded. "Then we'll do that. How will I find you?"

Sabo took out a piece of paper. "I guess it's time for you to get this back. Don't loose it again," he said.

Luffy's eyes widened and took the vivre card. "I won't. What about you?"

"Here Lu. This is my vivre card. I wrote my initial on it. Sabo and I have to go now. Please take care," Ann said, handing over a piece of paper.

Luffy took it, hugged Sabo and Ann one last time. Then Ace hugged them and the two revolutionaries left the hut. Luffy looked at Ace, before hugging him closely. The Whitebeard Pirates chuckled. First then did Luffy notice them and after Ace had introduced them, Luffy thanked them for taking care of Ace, taking all by surprise. Ace shook his head and smiled at Luffy.

"You know, I was pretty shocked myself as Ann and Sabo revealed themselves. Both so strong and Ann even more dangerous. She can create illusions and it was what she did under the war. Created the illusion that Akainu's fist went through my body, but in reality it only burnt me a little. I thought for sure I was going to die," Ace said.

"Wasn't that taking it too far?" Usopp asked.

"First I thought so too, but now ... No it was for the best. Like Luffy I had not the strength to keep myself safe and alive. Thanks to Ann, I was cable of getting some training, without being disturbed. No one expected anything of me. Now I'm ready to shock the world," Ace said.

"So you grew up with her and Sabo? Why was she so hard on herself and Sabo, for letting you think she was dead?" Robin asked.

"I can only guess, but if Jiji thought she was dead then Sengoku would believe it too. It's for the best though. That way, I'm the only known heir of Roger," Ace said.

"What do you mean?" Zoro looked at him.

"Ann is my twin sister," Ace said calmly.

"EH?"

Izo chuckled. "Believe me, it's true. Though Ann is the strongest and most scary of them. Never get on her bad side," he said.

The others Whitebeard pirates nodded. The Straw Hat Pirates just stared at them, not really wanting to know more.

"Well, we should get going too Ace. Marco is waiting," Thatch said.

Ace nodded. They said their goodbyes and soon the Straw Hats, Law, Bellamy and Kyros were left alone to continue their journey. Luffy was now smiling peacefully, making the Straw Hats feel relieved to have their goofy and happy captain back.

 **~The end~**

* * *

 **So what do you think?**

 **I might start on a story about Ann and Sabo, how their lives has been and why she was with him on that fateful day. I got the idea, but it depends on when I'm done with my other stories that I'm working on (got a lot, but some I've been stuck on for almost a year, others slowly progresses).**


End file.
